What the Everloving Fuck?
by Dark-Poet3
Summary: VIrginia is a smalltown girl with a pretty normal life. She's absolutely obsessed with Twilight and a particular Romanian vampire. What happens when she is suddenly transported to the world of Twilight via House of Mirrors? (Sucky summary, please read.) :)


**Hi guys! This is my first Twilight fanfic and I really hope you enjoy it. Reviews would be great. I hope this story is worthy of our lovely Vladimir. I do not own Twilight or it's characters. (I wish I did.) Please enjoy. :)**

* * *

I closed my eyes, sighing. I had been doing a lot of that lately. It just seemed that life had become so unbelievably sad and boring. I looked out the classroom window as my teacher droned on and on about the Periodic Table, she seemed to be really passionate about it. The sun was too bright for my liking and I could tell that, when I had to go outside later, it would blind me. I sighed again, dreading that I had to be here in this school, this town, this dimension. I wanted so desperately to go back to bed. To continue to dream about Him. 'Him' being Vladimir, the fictional vampire I had fallen in love with. Not only was he super attractive, but his accent was beautiful as well.

People said that I was just attracted to the actor, but they were so wrong. Yes, the actor looked like Vladimir, obviously, but it just wasn't the same. They weren't the same.

I felt my heart clutch in pain. I wanted so badly to be a part of their world, in Forks instead of Kingsport. The bell rang, signaling the end of the day, and pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Ok class," My teacher clapped her hands, "Have a great summer. I'll see you all again next year!" She smiled. In an instant, students grabbed their things and rushed out the door. I sat there for a moment and sighed, again. I needed to stop doing that. My teacher smiled at me and headed out to patrol the hallways. I packed my things, besides a notebook and my 'Dark and Twisted Myths of the World' book, into my crimson Alabama (Roll Tide!) book bag. I slung my book bag over my shoulder, picked up my purse, and left the classroom. The halls had cleared out rather quickly, all the students probably heading to the pool or to their homes.

"Hey girly~!" I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I stopped walking and turned my head to look at my friend, Morgan. I smiled at her. She was a really pretty girl. Her hair was long and burgundy. I couldn't quite place the color of her eyes, they always seemed to change. Over her ever-changing eyes were a pair of thin glasses. She was shorter than me, but that wasn't much of a surprise seeing as how I was kind of tall. I was 5'9". _'Taller than Vladimir.' _I thought to myself, smiling. "You gonna go to the carnival with the rest of the group tonight?" She asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I smiled at her. "Unless Vladimir showed up, then I'd definitely miss." I giggled, imagining if he did somehow appear. I heard Morgan groan as we started walking towards the Band building.

"Oh my god, Virginia. Do you ever shut up about that stupid vampire?" She asked, looking at me. I smiled sheepishly at her and sighed, this one a dreamy one.

"But Morgan, he's just so amazing." I said, tilting my head. She face palmed and laughed at me.

"You're such a nut." She shook her head. "Well, I gotta go. I'll meet you at the mall at 6:00?" She asked, walking away. I nodded and waved bye.

I walked over to my bike and instantly regretted wearing a dress today. _'But I'm wearing compression shorts underneath it, so it should be fine.'_ I shrugged, getting on my bike and heading home. When I arrived at my house, it was empty as usual. _'Summer is probably with Marissa. Steve's at work. And Mommy is probably still at work too.'_ I sighed. "Well, might as well get ready for the carnival." I said to myself.

It was about 3:35. I took a quick shower, afterward blow-drying my long blonde hair. I grabbed a pair of black underwear and a matching bra. I slipped on my favorite blue-jean miniskirt and a camouflage tank top. I walked into the living room and checked the time. It was 4:15. I still had a while. I decided to paint my nails. I painted them black with blood red dots. I let out a yawn. I put on a pair of tan cowboy boots and headed out the door. Deciding that it would be bad if I got tired at the carnival I drove over to Starbucks to get a coffee. It was now 5:30. _'I'll just go ahead to the mall and walk around.'_ I decided, pulling into the mall's parking lot.

The mall in Kingsport wasn't that impressive, in fact, it sucked. I walked into Spencer's, greeting the cashier, and walked to the back avoiding all of the... 'merchandise.' On the back wall of the little store was an array of strobe lights and lava lamps. I glanced at my watch, 5:50. I walked out of the store, heading towards the mall's parking lot, which was taken over by the passing carnival. The sun had not yet set, so the lights of the attractions were not lit up, but they soon would be.

I felt a sudden chill, which was strange. It was 90 degrees (F) outside. I rubbed my arms, slowly looking around. The sky seemed to have dimmed, clouds appearing out of nowhere. I turned and out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure turn the corner. My breath caught. That person looked a lot like V-

"Virginia!" I heard someone shout from behind me, making me squeal and jump. My friends laughed at me. We greeted each other and headed towards the ticket booth. Everyone bought their own tickets/armbands. I got an armband, there was no way I was going to go through the pain of keeping up with my tickets.

The evening went well. The sun had finally set and the carnival's attraction lights were shining brightly. I smiled in pure happiness. Even though Vladimir wasn't here (nor real) it was tons of fun. I excused myself from my group of friends. I went to my favorite attraction, the House of Mirrors. They let me in and I giggled at myself as I bumped into a wall. However, my giggle was not the only thing I heard. Behind me I could hear a low chuckle. I stiffened, but then realized how silly I was being. There were probably others in the little, mirrored hallways.

I continued through the hall of mirrors, seeing myself in every direction. As I neared what I assumed was the end of the attraction I saw a flash of ashen blonde hair. I knew it couldn't be mine, my hair wasn't that light. I turn quickly, seeing only myself. My heart beat faster, slight fear taking over. I heard the chuckle again.

"T-this isn't funny, whoever you are!" I called, gaining no reply. I sighed, closing my eyes and turning. I bumped into something firm. "Ow. Damn mirrors." I said, rubbing my head.

I heard that same deep chuckle, right in front of me. "I am no mirror, dragă." I heard the voice say with a thick Romanian accent. _'Wait...Romanian?'_ I opened my eyes slowly, only to find myself staring into a pair of deep crimson ones. I suddenly forgot how to breath as my heart stopped. This amused him, as he smirked at me.

"V-Vladimir..." I whispered to myself. He gave me a surprised look.

"How do you know my name, copil?" He questioned, stepping closer to me. I struggled to get my brain working again. I shook my head, looking into his eyes.

"You're not real." I said, mostly to myself. No matter how much I wanted him to be, I knew he wasn't. He was taller than me.

'Vladimir' gave an amused laugh. "And why do you say that, pisoi?" He asked me. I shrugged, not really minding that this whole hallucination was taking place.

"Because this is Kingsport. And you're 'Vladimir.'" I put air quotes around his name. "You're here, therefore you must be a figment of my imagination. It's not possible for you to be here." I explained. Subconsciously looking at one of the mirrors to see if I looked ok. He may not have been real, but it still seemed like he was there. I had to see if I looked presentable.

"But this is Forks." He said slowly, lifting his eyebrow at me. I gave him a confused look.

"No...last time I checked, I lived in Kingsport, not Forks." I said. "Actually, I'm not even sure that Forks even exists." I added. He gave me a look that I couldn't quite place.

"Come with me." He said, turning and making his way towards the exit. I started to follow him and then realized what I was doing. He turned to look at me, noticing that I had stopped.

"Why?" I asked slowly, not trusting any of this.

He sighed out of irritation. "Just amuse me for a while." He said, rubbing his forehead. I shrugged. 'Not like anything bad can happen, right?' I thought to myself as I followed 'Vladimir' out of the House of Mirrors.

* * *

I stared at the sign, my jaw dropping. Before me stood a faded green sign that read 'Welcome to Forks.' I continued to stare at the sign as 'Vladimir' laughed at my shocked face.

"Do you think that I am lying now?" He asked me, a satisfied smirk gracing his pale face. I shook my head yes in response, making a frown replace his smirk. "Why do you not believe me?" I couldn't give him an answer. For all I knew, someone could be playing a cruel trick on me.

"I need you to prove it to me." I finally spoke, turning to look at him. "Prove to me that you're real." It came out a little commanding, but I didn't care. A confident smirk once again made its way to his lips.

"How should I prove it to you?" He questioned, taking a step towards me. "With a kiss," He put a finger to his lips, "or a bite?" He then traced a pale finger on the side of my neck. I could feel my heart rate increase and I was sure, if he was the real Vladimir, that he could hear it.

I took a step back, trying to distance myself from him. I fought to get my heartbeat back to normal. "Neither." I said. 'Vladimir' looked confused, most likely from my resistance.

"Then what would you have me do?" He asked, taking another step towards me. I took yet another step away from him. I realized how silly we must've looked and a giggle escaped me, surprising 'Vladimir.' "That is not an answer micul meu pisoi." He chuckled, taking ANOTHER step towards me. Could he not take a hint?

"Would you stop that?" I sighed in frustration, moving backwards once again. I was almost completely in the woods by this point. He reached forward and grabbed my wrist, pulling me close to him. He brought his face dangerously close to mine, our noses barely touching. I couldn't help myself as my eyes quickly glanced at his lips as he spoke.

"Do you not like being near me?" He looked into my eyes. I felt like my heart was going to explode right then and there. I can't take all of this excitement.

"Stop that." I commanded, using all of my strength to try to pull away. He was much stronger than I was, and he refused to let me go. "Let me go. I know how you can prove to me if you're real or not." I say, he instantly releases me. He waited for me to continue. I took a deep breath, "Run." He looked confused, so I explained. "If what I've heard is true, aren't vampires supposed to be able to run extremely faster than humans? If you can do that than I will accept that you are real and that you're Vladimir." I shrugged, it seemed like a good idea to me. He grinned widely, grabbing my hand and placing a cold kiss on the back of it.

"Such an easy task." His thick Romanian accent was like music to my ears. He sped off, barely a blur to me. Whoa, maybe this wasn't a joke. Maybe he is- oh shit. I'm alone, in the dark, in an unknown place. I looked around me, darkness and woods as far as the eye could see. I suddenly became terrified, I hated the dark. In the midst of my little panic I heard a noise. Behind me I could hear a low, animalistic growl. I turned around slowly, being met with the sight of a pack of abnormally large wolves. Out of instinct, I screamed.


End file.
